I. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to an analog electronic angle sensor circuit with a ground connection and with a supply voltage connection and with an output, and the invention relates to a method for electronic emulation of an optimum potentiometer. Such angle sensor circuits are also designated as angle sensors with a ratiometric output signal.
II. Technical Background
In the prior art, precision potentiometers are used in voltage divider circuits for measuring angles. These circuits comprise an internal resistance, which depends on the set divider ratio. This leads to measurement errors, when connecting to follow on electronics with a finite input resistance (loaded voltage divider). Furthermore the service life of a potentiometer is reduced by loading the slider contact. Furthermore, potentiometers can be destroyed by inverse polarity connection, since the safety circuits, which are otherwise typical for current- and/or voltage limitation, can lead to additional falsifications of the output signal.